


Lovetalia (Hetalia x Reader Scenarios)

by AgentSandraCartrip



Series: Lovetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSandraCartrip/pseuds/AgentSandraCartrip
Summary: A collection of cute, fluffy, and funny Hetalia x reader stories, featuring each character from the series! Open to suggestions and ideas, just please make sure they don't surpass a 12/PG-13 rating ;) WILL NOT BE DOING YAOI/YURI AND/OR SMUT Rated Teen and Up just to be safe, due to some mildly suggestive romantic scenes in some stories. (though most will be relatively U/G/PG)





	Lovetalia (Hetalia x Reader Scenarios)

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I am new to the Hetalia fandom, having only watched a few episodes so far but...I am already in love (largely thanks to my awesome DA friend FlashyPebble). Even though I only recently got into the fandom, I am amazed at how fun and hilarious the series is! The characters are loveable, the humour is brilliant and the stories are hilarious beyond belief! So after a lot of hesitation, I've decided to upload my first Hetalia fanfic. I was extremely nervous to do this, but I did. I hope you will enjoy this and the other Hetalia fanfics I will be uploading soon! :D
> 
> Fun fact before we start: This first story is actually based on a dream I had :D

**Morning Blues (France x Depressed Reader) [Rated PG for romance, just because I'm paranoid XD]**

It is morning. The sun rays peek through your window and shine on your face. Your eyes flutter and you moan softly. You shift in your bed a bit, cracking your eyes open to see the daylight pouring in from outside your window. You groan, blinking back tears. You don't want to get out of bed today….you just want to go back under the covers and sleep.

"Mademoiselle," you hear a gentle male French voice say.

You moan softly, pulling the covers over your head.

"Mademoiselle, wake up." The voice says again. You feel a soft hand on your shoulder, gently shaking you.

Reluctantly, you pull back the covers. You open your eyes to see France sitting on the edge of your bed, clad in his magnificent blue cape. His long golden hair sparkles against the sunlight and his sea blue eyes stare deeply into your (eye colour) ones. Upon seeing your sleepy face, he smiles.

"Mademoiselle, it is time for you to wake up," he says, reaching out to brush a loose strand of (hair colour) hair out of your face.

You whimper softly, closing your eyes. You then roll over on your side, burying your head in the pillow. "No," you whisper softly, "I can't….not today…."

"Why not?" France asks, inching himself closer to you.

You press harder into the pillow, fighting back tears as you struggle not to cry. You sniffle, and tears begin to pour from your eyes.

"Mademoiselle, what is wrong?" France asks, the concern audible in his voice. He places his hand on your shoulder and pulls back the cover slightly, trying to get a better look at your face.

You want to tell him. You wish you could tell him. You wish you could throw your arms around him and tell him exactly how you've been feeling….that for the past few days, you've been feeling so down...so sad. But you don't want to trouble him. He would only worry about you and fuss over you worse than any mother.

But when you hear his voice, you glance up at him. His handsome face is etched with concern, his eyes appearing to be pleading you to tell him what's wrong.

Finally, you cannot take it anymore. You suddenly hide your face in the covers as the waterworks come on. Before you know it, you're pouring your heart out to him.

"Oh Francis….I've been feeling so down lately….I don't know why….but it's like all I ever do is cry….I just feel very sad….and every day….I wish I could just crawl under the covers and sleep my life away. And today….I just can't get out of bed. I just can't."

For a moment France is silent. Then he leans closer, placing his hand atop your head. "Oh Mademoiselle….you shouldn't have to suffer like this." A pause. "We will just have to fix that."

You sniffle, glancing up at him. "W-what?" you stammer, your voice hoarse from crying.

"Lie down," France commands. He places both hands on your cheeks, keeping your head against your pillow. Then he leans forward and tenderly kisses your right cheek, and then your left. He then kisses your lips, closing his eyes in bliss. Your heart begins to beat faster, and you too close your eyes. His lips are sweet and soft, and the smell of roses fills your nostrils. His hair falls onto your shoulder, tickling you slightly.

"Mmmm ma cherie….you're beautiful," he says between kisses. "Ooh….oh...je t'aime."

And at that moment, the sadness in your heart begins to melt away. You begin to feel flushed and happy as he continues to kiss you, whispering sweet things in your ears. You begin to smile, and then start to laugh, throwing your arms around his neck and pressing your body against his. He then laughs too, hugging you closer and running his hands along your back.

"Feeling better Mademoiselle?" he asks, pulling away slightly.

You smile and nod. Your (eye colour) eyes are still misty, but the sorrow and pain in your heart have subsided. You are now awake, looking into his eyes, his arms around you.

"Oh, I love you Francis," you say, your mouth twitching into a smile.

The Frenchman smiles back at you, pulling you closer to him. "Je t'aime, (your name)" He kisses your lips passionately. He then pulls back, cupping your face in his hands.

"Ah, you are flushed!" he remarks, "and smiling too! Are you feeling better, ma cherie?"

"Oui!" you reply with a smile, "I am!"

France chuckles. "Well now….let us get some breakfast shall we? I'll make us a most delightful brioche!"

At this you smile at him, giggling slightly. "Well then….allons-y!" you smile.

France then takes your hand and helps you out of bed. He grabs your robe and hands it to you. Slipping it on, you offer him one more smile before he takes your hand and leads you out of your bedroom. As you walk on, you lean into him, putting your arm around his waist. He smiles back at you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as he guides you down the spiral staircase.  _I am so lucky to have a man like him,_ you think,  _he might be flirty and perhaps slightly pervy, but deep down inside he's sweet and always looking after me. I love him so much._

And then, hand in hand, you venture into the kitchen together, ready to face another day at the World Conference.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! My first Hetalia story! :'D Man it took a lot of courage to post this! Overall I'm pretty happy with it, though I feel the ending was a little rushed :p As said, it's my first attempt at writing any sort of Hetalia fic, so yeah :p
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated (and a beta reader would be fabulous!) but flaming WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Doing so will result in a block. So please don't make me do that D:
> 
> Anyway, on a more positive note, if you have any suggestions or ideas for Hetalia x reader stories, feel free to suggest them to me! While I won't be taking actual requests I am interested to hear your ideas! But please make sure they do not surpass a 12/PG-13 rating (no smut or anything like that). I am also not comfortable doing yaoi/yuri (I'm totally fine with other people doing it, it's just I personally am not a fan). However, I may write some future entries in a gender-neutral POV so that people of any gender can enjoy it ;) You may also suggest ideas pertaining to ANY Hetalia character in the series, not just the World 8 :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to more to come! :D But if you didn't, that's OK too ;)


End file.
